Lost
by Shahrezad1
Summary: Something was wrong…It wasn’t supposed to go this way.' Syndrome POV, post-movie introspection.


**Lost (Scream)**

By Shahrezad1

Summary: _Something was wrong…It wasn't supposed to go this way._ Syndrome POV, post-movie introspection.

Disclaimer: Rights belong to Disney/Pixar, and no infringement is intended. For both Syndrome, and the song reference.

~/~/~

"_The day a door is closed,_

_The echoes fill your soul._

_They won't say which way to go,_

_Just 'trust your heart.'_

_To find what you're here for,_

_Open another door._

_But I'm not sure anymore,_

_It's just so hard._

_Voices in my head,_

_Tell me they know best._

_Got me on the edge,_

_They're pushing, pushing--they're pushing…"_

_-Scream, Zac Efron, HSM3 Soundtrack_

~/~/~

Something was wrong…

It wasn't supposed to go this way.

He wasn't supposed to…lose. To _fail_. When had things twisted so far from his purpose? Innocent, heroic dreams becoming lost in a sea of bitterness. And all because of _him_.

His _hero_.

The word became a ferocious snarl within his mind, fury rising into a tornado of rage. All the pain, hurt, and betrayal he felt morphing into a giant of epic proportions. A giant that was the embodiment of his villainy; scowling peacock eyes constantly swirling and watching from every angle. And in the center of it all, stood his forlorn, childhood self.

_Buddy_. The boy lost.

He could almost see the youth in his mind's eye. Brows furrowed over a nose he hadn't quite grown into yet. Fists clenched even as his own were clenched. He stared into the whirlwind with eyes as calm as death, icy blue to match Syndrome's own. But the boy still wore 'IncrediBlue'. The RocketBoots had yet to change, as there was still time before they streamlined; before they morphed into the weapons they were now.

In the eye of the storm, the single figure stood surrounded by S-shaped winds in black and white, a high-cackling laugh, and flames of fire rising high into the sky. By the furor of emotion that had transformed him into a monster. Transformed him into Syndrome, the bringer of destruction.

The bearer of abomination and revenge, and malevolence.

He didn't just bring evil, but was _evil_.

And Buddy _hated_ him.

The realization left the villain suddenly reeling, as the boy suddenly froze the storm with a single hating gaze, eyes piercing the storm with a look that could have killed in an instant. This was no naïve child. This was the center of his soul, and it knew what he had done.

The lives he had taken. Every Super and Civilian that had been murdered by his foul hands. Every victorious laugh, and every soul that had been tainted through his influence. Through his decision to pull others down with him, to a level lower than the deepest pits of the underworld, following along for the entire selfish, tainted ride.

The child faced his own eyes and stared them down, until the tornado was nothing but wailing bag of wind. There was no depth to it, nor might in it like that which existed in the small child. Buddy held within his single finger more strength than Syndrome possessed in his entire body.

And then, he knew.

As a villain, he would never reach the same level of completeness he had had as a child, idealistic and morally-driven. He could never perfected as he was, nor could he return to what he had once been.

And it was no one's fault but his own.

Abruptly the images faded before the red-head's 'face', every color sucked into the black hole that was oblivion. His body was in stasis, facing downward as the feelings washed over him like black rain-clouds. Coming to the surface, as though rising from a dream.

A dream. It had only been a _dream_. Buddy was in the past, only Syndrome existed now. But still, he couldn't wipe the memory from his mind. Of Buddy's expression of absolute loathing and self-hatred.

Coming to awareness within the hospital room, limbs heavy with pain and the realization that he was somehow…missing, in more ways than one, one question came with him.

What had he _done?_

~/~/~

AN: -coughs innocently- So, yeah, I'm probably going to get some flack for using a High School Musical song in a Syndrome fic. But hey, they're both technically D1sney, so I really have few qualms about doing it. ^__^ And when the muse-fairy tells you to write, you freaking _write_ and don't ask questions…

-looks around shiftily, then disappears into the night-


End file.
